It is known to mount a seat belt anchor plate on a vehicle. The anchor plate is bolted to the vehicle so that the bolt must be removed from the vehicle to remove the anchor plate.
It is also known to make the seat belt webbing easily detachable from a van type vehicle when the seat is removed from the vehicle. A buckle portion is mounted to the roof rail of the van. A latch plate connected to the seat belt webbing is inserted in the buckle portion of the seat belt anchor. The latch plate and seat belt webbing are removed from the vehicle by unlatching the buckle, leaving only the buckle portion buckle attached to the vehicle.
It is known to use a keyhole shaped slot to anchor a seat belt system to the vehicle body as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,243. The bolt enters in the larger access portion and is slid to the narrower retaining portion to retain the webbing to the frame. A holder plate must be moved to release the webbing from the frame.
It would be desirable to provide a seat belt anchor which is easily attached and detached to the bolt on the vehicle panel, yet provides means to positively engage the bolt.